


Room-Mates Or Soul Mates?

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Modern Thranduil, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex, Three-Parter, comments welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: Devon and Thranduil are professors at the State University, and have been best friends for years. They share a house, they share their secrets, they share everything.But one secret Devon can't share is that she's helplessly in love with Thranduil, and her heart is breaking, knowing that they will never go beyond the boundaries of friendship.Thranduil is hiding a secret as well...what is it?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 

Devon glanced up as the lecture hall door swung open, a smile spreading across her face. Putting her pen down, she sat back and crossed one knee over the other.  
“Well? Was it as bad as you thought it would be?” she asked.  
The newcomer made his way over to her desk, dropping his rucksack on the floor and throwing himself into the seat across from her.  
“Worse,” he grunted. “I swear, it’s no wonder these kids have no respect, no push, no inner drive. They take the lack of inspiration from their parents.”  
She pulled her lips in, trying to hide her amusement from him. “You can take a horse to the trough honey, but you can’t make it drink,” she said, picking her pen back up.  
He glared at her, crossing his legs as he picked up a test sheet from the pile and flicked through it.  
Thranduil Oropherion was a fellow lecturer at the State University, specialising in ancient weaponry. They had been best friends for the last seven years, having a common connection as they were both from the same side of the world. They had met on his first day at the uni, and bonded instantly. For the last eighteen months they had been roommates, sharing a small two-bedroomed house when his landlord had sold the apartment he had been living in.  
“Do you think you made any headway?” she asked, grading the paper before her efficiently.  
He sighed, flipping his waist-length light blond hair over one shoulder. “I seriously doubt it. I told them, if the kid doesn’t pull his weight and stop causing disruption, I’ll have to fail him and remove him from the course.”  
“You can’t let him put everyone else off,” she agreed, glancing over at him briefly. “All it takes is one rotten apple to distract everyone else and drag them down. And you’ve got some good kids in that class.”  
“How did your lecture go?” he asked, tossing the paper back onto the desk and folding his hands over his abdomen.  
“Oh the usual crap,” she replied. “Only two fell asleep this time round.”  
He threw his head back and laughed. “We did that when we were their age,” he said. “Out late partying, then trying to sit through classes the next day with a mother of a hangover.”  
She snorted, changing papers. “You may have done, but this party animal was working the graveyard shift in the local hospital,” she corrected him. “Some of us didn’t get time to party and get drunk.”  
“All work and no play,” he teased her.  
“Well, it’s paid off,” she said decidedly. “Who’s cooking tonight?”  
“I thought maybe takeaway?”  
“Oooo, that sounds good, as long as it’s Indian. I have a notion for a korma,” she grinned.  
He frowned. “That’s not even a curry.”  
“No, I know. That’s why I like it,” she retorted. “I have an aversion to having my mouth burned off. That’s why I don’t eat that spicy shit.”  
“We can do Indian if you like,” he said, shifting his position slightly. “And don’t answer the phone if it rings tonight. Ellanna from downstairs has been chasing me all damned day.”  
Devon laughed heartily. “Oh Thranduil...have you been leading her on?”  
“No I have not,” he spat. “The woman’s obsessed. She’s turning into some sort of stalker.”  
“I think it’s your hair,” she replied with an evil smile. “That and your six-feet-five sex-God physique.”  
“Ha!”  
Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her laughter. “Actually, you two would make a really funny match,” she observed, pointing her pen at him. “She’s like three feet tall or something. You could pick her up under your arm and carry her everywhere.”  
“Not funny,” he said, glaring at her. “And she’s four feet eleven. She told me.”  
She choked on the mouthful of cold coffee she’d been in the middle of drinking. “Boob size?”  
“Stop it,” he said. “Sarcasm does not become you.”  
“Haha, yes it does,” she told him. “Oh my God...I’ve had enough. I think I’ll leave the rest of these until tomorrow. I don’t have a class until eleven anyway.” She slid the remaining pile of test papers into the open drawer of the desk, slamming it closed in determination. “Shall we go and get something to eat?”  
“That sounds like heaven, little one,” he replied, rising to his feet and swiping his bag from the floor.  
She snorted, following him as he strode in front of her towards the door. At five feet eight, she wasn’t what she considered little, but it was his pet name for her, and had been for years as he towered over her. “Remind me to pick up laundry powder on the way home,” she said, admiring the length of his hair as it swished against his back as he walked. “Somebody used the last of it.”  
He flashed a smirk at her as he held the door open for her to pass through. “I wonder who that was?” he joked, and followed her out of the lecture hall.  
“I think it was some big tall bloke who hogs the bathroom mirror in the mornings doing his hair,” she quipped.  
“Said by someone who is jealous that the aforementioned bloke has naturally straight hair and doesn’t rely on GHDs as though his life depends on the things,” he shot back.  
She pffft’d, elbowing him as they rounded the corner of the hallway and headed towards the main entrance.  
“Goodnight, Prof,” a feminine voice called.  
Devon turned to see three students over by the lockers, pink in the cheeks and giggling.  
“Ooo, new members of the Thranduil Fan Club,” she mused with a laugh. “I wonder how one goes about applying for a membership?”  
“You do not need a membership, you love me unconditionally,” he remarked, again holding the door open for her.  
Ever the gentleman.  
“Oh definitely,” she said dryly, drawing him a sideways look. “Being that you’re just so perfect and all. And bashful into the bargain.”  
He chuckled as they crossed the quad and headed for the parking lot. “Sometimes I really think about cutting my hair,” he said, in a serious tone.  
“What?” she almost squealed. “Why?”  
“You heard them,” he pointed out. “It does get rather embarrassing at times.”  
“Bleh. It’s all in good humour,” she scoffed. “Besides, look how many students you have in your class. Maybe being good-looking isn’t the curse you make it out to be. The rest of us have to rely on the appeal of our chosen theory and our wit to get students to sign up.”  
“You do alright with the dementia course,” he pointed out.  
“Yeah. It’s such a specialised field though, it’s not like somebody will take it on a whim because they fancy the professor or somebody sitting two rows from them.” She pressed the remote on her key fob to unlock the car as they approached.  
“It’s an important field,” he said, throwing his rucksack onto the back seat and opening the passenger door for her. “It helps a lot of people...both to do their work, and it helps patients too.”  
She handed the keys to him as she slid into the seat. “Thankyou... _Prof _,” she said with a giggle, just pulling her legs in as he slammed the door.__  
“You are incorrigible,” he muttered, getting into the driver’s seat.  
“Yep,” she agreed, and switched on the cd player. “Hey...replace the bloody discs when you change them!”  
“I do not wish to pollute my ears with that rubbish,” he remarked.  
“Bullshit,” she tutted. “Black Sabbath are institutions.”  
“They should be in an institution,” he said under his breath as they pulled away.  
She smiled and shook her head, keeping her thoughts to herself.  
*****  
Devon chewed her chicken as she watched the movie on the large wall-mounted tv screen. Beside her, Thranduil sprawled back in a relaxed manner, his empty plate set to one side, a mug of coffee in one hand, his head back against the back of the couch.  
“This is utter crap,” she grumbled. “He can’t act to save himself, and all she’s doing is screaming. I hate women who scream their faces off just for the bloody sake of it.”  
“For some people, I guess it’s a way of relieving stress,” he murmered.  
She looked over her shoulder at him.  
His eyes were closed. The top three buttons of his black shirt were open, revealing a tantalising glimpse of solid chest muscle. His long hair swept over both shoulders.  
Inhaling deeply, she turned back to her plate, her mood dropping.  
She had realised she’d fallen in love with her best friend almost a whole year ago, but knew he didn’t feel the same. They talked about everything, they shared everything, they had no secrets from each other.  
Except the one of how her heartbeat went through the roof every time she looked at him, heard his voice, or thought about him.  
He regarded her as the best friend anyone could have, talking to her about things he could never feel comfortable telling anyone else. She valued his friendship and wouldn’t risk doing or saying anything to put it in jeopardy, but her heart was breaking a little more every time those ice blue eyes met hers. She dreaded the day when he found someone and fell in love, knowing that they would have to go separate ways and one of them would have to move out.  
Heaving a deep sigh, she slid her plate onto the low table in front of her.  
“I thought you were starving,” he said, opening his eyes and looking from the half-empty plate to her.  
She wrinkled her nose. “I think they changed the recipe or something. I’m not enjoying it like I usually do,” she replied. “D’you want it?”  
He sat upright, reaching out for the plate, which she handed to him, before turning back to the television. “I could have told you this movie was nonsense,” he said. “I saw it a couple of months ago.”  
“Gee, thanks for the scoop,” she muttered. “You could’ve saved me an hour and a half of my life.”  
“To do what? Mope around?” Blue eyes gazed into hers. “Do not think I haven’t noticed. What’s the matter, little one?”  
“Nothing,” she replied. “Just tired these days, I suppose. One day seems identical to the next...no change, no adventure...just monotony.”  
“Maybe you need a holiday,” he suggested.  
“Where? Nowhere appeals,” she said.  
“You need to be careful, Devon. You’re going down a slope here, just be careful you can get back up it.”  
“I always get back up,” she informed him. “Coffee? That one must be like ice by now.”  
He glanced at the cup he’d set down, and nodded as he chewed. She went through to the kitchen and applied herself to the menial task, trying to avert her thoughts and lift her mood a little. A few seconds later, a warm arm slid around her waist as he appeared at her back, putting the empty plate into the sink with his free hand.  
“Talk to me,” he coaxed. “I know when something’s wrong.”  
She glanced up at him over her shoulder, stirring the coffee. “There isn’t, honestly,” she said. “I’m just stuck in a groove that I can’t get out of. It’s nothing serious, I’m just getting so damned bored.”  
_Liar _.__  
He rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’ll tell you what; this weekend, we’re going out.”  
“We are? Where?” she asked.  
He shrugged behind her. “I don’t know yet. Let me think on it.”  
“Don’t you have a hot date or something?”  
He laughed, standing upright again and taking the mug she handed him. “When was the last time I went on a hot date? And how did that turn out? A disaster.”  
She folded her arms, studying him. “About six months ago, and it didn’t exactly turn out to be the romance of the century,” she said. “That doesn’t mean you have to live the life of a monk though, honey...there’s supposed to be someone for everyone.”  
He raised an eyebrow in her direction as he turned back to the lounge. “There are lots of philosophies and ideas that seem made for an ideal world,” he told her. “But most of them are just made-up drivel. And we do not live in an ideal world.” He sat back down on the couch.  
“Sounds like you’re the one going down a slippery slope,” she decided. Following in his footsteps, she went back through and curled up on the couch next to him. “Is there nothing decent on this thing?” She tossed the remote control in the air in disgust.  
“There’s a horror movie starting in a quarter of an hour,” he replied.  
“Eww, no thanks. If you want to watch that, I’ll crash for the night,” she said. “I value my sleep.”  
“It’s not a horror-horror, like keep-you-awake kind of horror,” he laughed. “More a thriller than a scary one.”  
“I might give it the first ten minutes or so, see what I think,” she murmered. She blew in her mug and sipped her coffee. “If it’s blood and gore and shit, I’m outta here.”  
He threw his head back and laughed, and she deliberately looked away from the exposed neck he presented. “You’re scared of your own shadow.”  
“My shadow won’t whip out an axe and slaughter me,” she retorted.  
“And neither will a movie,” he replied.  
Half an hour later, Devon sat curled into a ball, a cushion tightly in her grip, eyes glued to the screen. Beside her, Thranduil discreetly glanced at her from time to time, trying not to laugh. She was a nervous wreck.  
The cushion went up in the air and she screamed, making him jump.  
“Jesus Christ on a bike!” she yelled, leaping to her feet. “Enjoy your movie, I’m going to bed!”  
“Sleep well, little one,” he laughed, clearly amused.  
“Pffft. You too,” she said, dropping a light kiss on his cheek and vanishing, making sure her back was to the screen until she left the room.  
*****  
Devon gazed at Thranduil as he reached up for a bag of dried pasta. She took a deep breath, admiring his towering height, strong arms, long hair sweeping down to his waist, the strong lines of his back, the tight fit of the joggers he wore. Snapping back to reality, she approached him with the half-full cart.  
“Just one?” she asked in surprise.  
“You want another?” He reached up for another one, the movement lifting the edge of his hooded top slightly and giving her a teasing glimpse of his toned stomach.  
_Fuck sake _, she thought. “We do use quite a lot,” she explained. “Makes more sense to get two and save having to come back out again for just one item.”__  
“Ever the planner,” he joked as he dropped the two bags on top of the other groceries. “Did you finish marking the test papers you were working on yesterday?”  
She nodded, adding two jars of pesto sauce to the cart. “Yes, and I have to say, I’m really pleased with the results. Most of them scored around the 90-95% mark.”  
“That’s good,” he said. “You must be presenting the material in a way to keep them interested.”  
She smiled. “Probably more like if they’re looking at careers in nursing or healthcare, it’s an advantage to have the degree,” she said. “That reminds me...your little puppy dog was looking for you this afternoon.”  
He frowned. “Ellanna?”  
She grinned and nodded. “The very one.”  
He groaned. “Oh Devon, I can’t shake her off!” he whined. “Seriously. She calls me, she texts me, she leaves me notes in the staff room...I need counselling.”  
She roared, drawing the looks of several nearby shoppers. “Tell her you’re with someone,” she suggested.  
His eyes changed briefly, a strange look flickering in the blue depths and disappearing as fast at it had appeared, but he said nothing.  
Devon stopped, a hand on his arm. “Have you found someone?”  
He swallowed. “No. You’d be the first one to know if I did.”  
She stared at him. “Are you telling me the truth?”  
“I have never lied to you,” he said, turning away.  
She followed him in silence, thinking over what had transpired.  
Before long they had come through the checkstand, and were packing the groceries into the trunk of the car.  
“You know, this is something we really should talk about,” she said, hoisting a bag from the cart.  
“What is?”  
“If and when one of us meets someone,” she replied.  
He slammed the trunk closed. “Why are you bringing this up now?”  
“Because one day it’s going to happen,” she told him. “And things will change when it does.”  
He glared at her, before turning to take the cart back to the storage bay. She sighed, climbing into the car and starting the engine. The passenger door slammed as he got in his side.  
“I didn’t know it was a sore point,” she said, turning out of the parking lot.  
“It isn’t,” he replied with a touch of sharpness. “I just don’t want to discuss it right now.”  
“You’re in a mood,” she pushed.  
“No I’m not.”  
Sliding him a sideways glance, she exited the junction and swung left. “Yeah, right.”  
“Devon, drop it,” he said irritably. “Please.”  
“Fine. Dropped,” she snapped, and fell into silence. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way home.  
Back at the house, they worked together sorting the groceries. He unpacked, she stored everything away in the cupboards.  
“Coffee?” she asked.  
“No thankyou. I’m going out for a while,” he said.  
She watched him go, wondering what the hell she’d done to upset him. Normally quite placid, he was a gentle giant that took a lot to be provoked, especially where she was concerned. She spoke to him and acted with him in a manner most people wouldn’t even think about attempting, but she knew him inside out and knew how much she could get away with and when to back off.  
His reaction to her topic of discussion had taken her by surprise.  
*****  
Her heels pounded on the polished floor as she marched along the hallway, coming to a halt by the door of Thranduil’s lecture room. The door was closed, but she glanced through the glass window, spotting him straight away.  
He was pacing in front of his class, hands gesticulating as he talked. His eyebrows were down in a deep frown, telling her he was concentrating on a particular topic. His tall form moved with a grace she couldn’t explain or understand, given how big he was. His long blond hair flowed down his back, swaying gently in rhythm to his pacing. His broad shoulders entranced her, making her wonder what it would be like to hold those shoulders in the heights of passion.  
A pink hue tinged her cheeks, and she gave herself a mental kick.  
He turned to face the door, catching sight of her. A slight smile tipped one corner of his mouth, revealing the dimple in his left cheek, as he continued talking. She stuck her tongue out at him and stepped out of view, a smile on her face.  
This was getting out of control.  
Within a few minutes the classes ended for the day, and students piled out of the lecture halls like there was a fire somewhere, elbowing, shoving, hollering and yelling.  
She shook her head in quiet amusement. It was only the weekend, not half-term break.  
“How’s it going?” she asked, poking her head around the door as the room finally emptied.  
He glanced up at her, grinning. “Not bad at all,” he replied as he shuffled papers together. “I’ve left them an internet assignment, so nothing too taxing for the weekend.”  
“No wonder they all pile up to take your class,” she said dryly. “My homework expectations are so much higher.”  
“You drive them like slaves, woman,” he joked. “I assume you’re ready to head out?”  
“Oh yes, she replied. “It’s been a long week.”  
Neither of them had spoken about their exchange of words in the grocery store a couple of days previously, preferring instead to let it go. For the time being anyway.  
“So, where do you wish to go?” he asked, throwing his rucksack over one shoulder and joining her in the hallway.  
She tilted her head back to look at him, her heart missing a beat as she gazed into his ice blue eyes.  
Damn, he was gorgeous.  
“Surprise me,” she said. “I have no preference, and no ideas.” She grinned.  
“Hmm,” he said, walking shoulder to shoulder with her along the hall. “A surprise. Let me think about it on the way home.”  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something inventive,” she said. “Two days with no classes, no moaning students, no late assignments, no grading, no shit coffee in the staff room...bliss.”  
He laughed. “We’re starting to sound like the students,” he mused. “Maybe we should be out partying tonight and getting completely drunk like they do.”  
“Oh lord no,” she groaned. “I’m rotten with hangovers. I’d end up sleeping and vomiting the whole weekend away, then feel like crap come Monday morning because it’s been wasted.”  
“We’re getting old,” he decided.  
“Yep,” she agreed, pushing the door open before he had the chance to open it for her. “Did you say goodbye to your fan club?”  
“Shut up,” he chuckled. “I think you might have a club of your own, I heard two of the students as they were going into the washrooms at lunchtime, one was saying you’re 'kinda hot'.”  
“Ha! Did they have glasses? Do they _need _glasses?” she hooted.__  
He swiped her arm. “Do not put yourself down,” he scolded her. “You know I hate it when you do that, and you’re constantly doing it.”  
“I do not,” she defended herself. “Are you driving?”  
He nodded, taking the car keys from her. It seemed to be an unspoken arrangement that she drove on the way to the uni, and he drove on the way home. “Yes, and you do.”  
“Your arse,” she muttered. _And what an arse _. “I call things as I see them. It’s called honesty.”__  
“It’s called lack of confidence,” he corrected her, holding the car door open for her. “And you need to work on it.”  
“Have you been sneaking into Tom’s psychology class?” she demanded.  
“Good God no, that man could bore half the nation to death within twenty seconds,” he grunted as he slid onto the driver’s seat. “Such an interesting subject, yet a professor who could easily bore the curiosity out of a cat.”  
She snorted, coughing on the coke as she drank from the bottle. “He’s not the most dynamic prof on the campus,” she agreed.  
He held his hand out for the coke bottle as he steered out of the lot, taking a hearty drink without taking his eyes from the road, and handed it back to her.  
Her pulse sped up, and she mentally kicked herself again. She regarded what he’d done as quite an intimate act, not something she would do with just anybody. Lifting the bottle to her lips, she smiled secretively as she took a drink.  
Maybe a little of something was better than nothing at all.  
*****  
The evening consisted of a movie, followed by a meal in Devon’s favourite restaurant, and she found herself relaxing in Thranduil’s company. Her thoughts occasionally drifted back to the conversation they’d had in the grocery store, but she didn’t dwell on it, choosing to enjoy his company over annoying herself.  
The movie had been hilarious, with both of them laughing from start to finish. The short walk to the restaurant had entailed him linking his arm through hers as they strolled along, deep in conversation. Once inside, he’d been the perfect gentleman as usual, pulling her chair out for her to sit.  
Little things like that tugged at her heartstrings, and broke her heart at the same time. If he was to meet someone, she would lose all that. She would lose the one person who treated her with respect, looked out for her, and was the next best thing to what she thought a soul mate should be.  
“You are deep in thought, little one,” he remarked, eyeing her over his glass of red wine.  
“Me? No, just enjoying being out of my usual routine for a while,” she replied with a smile. “It’s nice to break free and do something different once in a while. I feel like I’ve been repeating everything over and over, kind of like a groundhog day or something.”  
“Have you given any thought to my suggestion of maybe going away somewhere for a break?” he asked.  
She shook her head. “Why?” An evil smirk appeared on her face. “Are you looking for an empty house?”  
He laughed. “No.”  
Lifting one eyebrow, she lifted a forkful of lasagne. “I think I need an entire lifestyle change, not a holiday.”  
He frowned, setting his glass down. “Are you not happy?”  
“Yes,” she replied after a pause. “Like I said the other day – monotony. Maybe I need to change my job, bleach my hair, get a boob job or something. Hell knows.”  
His frown deepened. “That’s a bit drastic,” he commented. “The surgery, I mean.”  
She grinned. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she said. “I’ve seen how they do that, and no way is anyone doing that shit to me. No, just something completely out of character, you know? Something different.”  
“Get a dog,” he said dryly, making her laugh.  
“It wouldn’t be fair on the dog,” she replied, chewing. “We’re both out all day, the poor thing would be lonely.”  
“A cat, then,” he suggested.  
“How is that drastic?”  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it would give you something to focus your energy on.”  
“Like I have any energy left after dealing all day with the reprobates that take my class,” she muttered. “This is gorgeous, d’you want to try some?”  
He nodded, leaning towards her as she fed him a forkful.  
Another gesture she deemed as intimate.  
“You’re right, it’s really good,” he agreed. “You could probably make this.”  
She scoffed. “Not to this standard,” she said. “My culinary skills are basic, to say the least. I don’t really enjoy cooking, I just do it as an evil necessity. I should marry a chef.”  
“Do you ever think about getting married?” he asked, digging into his own food.  
“No,” she answered. “I’m not sure I believe in marriage, after my parents’ divorce. Too messy, too much hatred.”  
“Not every marriage is like that, look at my parents. The only reason they aren’t still together is because of death. Otherwise, they were so much in love.”  
She inhaled deeply. “Yeah. It suits some people.”  
“It sounds like you’ve sworn yourself to the single life,” he remarked.  
“Not particularly,” she said, choosing her words carefully. How could she even contemplate being in a relationship when the man sitting across from her held her heart in his hands? When he could bring her to her knees with a single glance, his velvet voice, an unexpected laugh? “I just think that there are millions of frogs out there, and I don’t relish the idea of kissing my way through them all in an attempt to find a prince.”  
He smirked. “Good analogy,” he said.  
She lifted her glass of wine, watching him. “What about you? You’ve been single for a long time. Most guys I know have urges that need to be seen to.”  
A faint blush coloured his cheeks. “Who says I am any different? I’m just choosy about who sees to them,” he said. “You know me, I’m not a serial bed-hopper.”  
“True,” she acknowledged. “There’s too high a risk nowadays. Too many diseases, too many lunatics. Maybe staying single is the way forwards.”  
“We always have each other to talk to, we don’t need the complications,” he joked.  
“This is also true, and you don’t get much better than me,” she quipped. “I’m full, that was amazing.” She pushed her plate away from her, sitting back in her seat. “I don’t think I’ll eat again until after the weekend.”  
He smiled, signalling the waiter for the check.  
“Hey, split,” she said, reaching into her coat pocket.  
“No,” he told her. “I’ll get this.”  
“Thranduil,” she said in a warning tone.  
“Yes, that’s my name. Don’t overuse it,” he said, handing his credit card to the waiter, who promptly vanished with it. Ice blue eyes met hers. “I told you I’d take you somewhere this weekend, so it’s my treat.”  
“Whoever does end up with you had better appreciate you, or I’ll kick her arse,” she said, with only a hint of teasing in her words. The thought of him with somebody made her feel violently sick.  
“If she does not pass the Devon Test, I’m sure she won’t last very long,” he replied with a laugh.  
“And my standards are exceptionally high,” she said. “She’d better be perfect.”  
He grinned, but said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 

Devon was going crazy.  
Her inner control was all over the place. Her appetite was reduced, her sleep was disturbed. Everywhere she looked, all she could see was her room mate. He dominated her thoughts, awake and asleep, and it was taking its toll on her. She found it difficult to concentrate, and threw herself into her work with more gusto than usual.  
Things like passing him in the hallway in the mornings didn’t help, as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his hips. The smell of his cologne followed her everywhere. His underwear in the laundry basket taunted her. The fact that he was quite a touchy person wore her down. Whenever they sat watching something on the tv, he would casually throw his arm over her shoulders. Many times if they were going somewhere, his hand would be placed at the small of her back. Every night he kissed her cheek as either one of them went to bed.  
She had to get away.  
On impulse, she booked a flight back to Scotland, intent on putting some distance between them. Having arranged for two weeks’ leave from work, she knew the best thing would be to take off to the other side of the planet and try and get him out of her system once and for all, before she ended up in an asylum.  
“So, what’s wrong, sis?” her younger brother asked, throwing a bucket of soapy water over his car. Eyes similar to hers met and held hers over the roof.  
“Nothing,” she said with a frown. “Why does there have to be something wrong for me to come home once in a while?”  
“Ha,” he snorted. “I know you. I’ve seen that look before.”  
“What look?”  
“The look you have right now,” he said. “You’ve met somebody. What’s wrong with him?”  
She gasped. When did her kid brother become so bloody clever?? “I haven’t met anyone,” she fibbed. “Ok, I have,” she relented at his 'yeah, right' look. “And there’s nothing wrong with him.”  
He turned the hose on, spraying the blue car. “So, what’s the problem?” he called over the noise.  
She ducked out of the way of the spray. “It’s Thranduil.”  
The hose was instantly turned off. “I knew something would happen with him,” he laughed. “Took you long enough, sis.”  
“Pack it in, Danny,” she huffed. “Nothing has happened.”  
“Oh.” He tossed the hose aside, lowering himself to the grass beside her. “He doesn’t know how you feel?”  
She shook her head. “No. I can’t risk his friendship,” she said. “We have a really tight bond, and I can’t take the chance of losing that.”  
“Does he feel anything towards you?”  
“I doubt it, he’s never shown it,” she replied. “We’re like a married couple Dan, we complete each other in a way. I’m terrified he meets somebody, falls in love, and I’ll lose him.”  
Her brother remained silent for a few minutes. “You should talk to him,” he said eventually. “At least you’d know where you stand.”  
“I do know,” she said. “We’re best friends, we talk about everything...except this.” Her voice cracked slightly, and she swallowed.  
“Grab the bull by the horns. Or the stallion by the-“  
“Hey!” she roared, cutting him off. “Don’t speak to your sister like that, you pervert.”  
He rolled over on the grass, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks. “I’ve seen photos of the guy, he’s packing a pretty bloody big package down there,” he laughed. “Forget bull, the stallion’s definitely more suited for him.”  
“Shut your face,” she muttered. “This isn’t funny.”  
“Aye it is,” he grinned. “Alright, let’s have a look at this.” He turned to face her, his face more serious. “What do you have to lose if you tell him how you feel?”  
“Everything,” she whispered, tears in her eyes. “Work would be a nightmare. One of us would have to move out of the house. I’d lose the best friend I’ve ever had. I’d never see him again.”  
“And if you stay quiet?”  
“Fucking heartbreak,” she said. A tear escaped. “I can’t stand the thought of him finding someone, Dan. It kills me. I want him to be happy, but holy shit, I’m being so selfish.”  
“Nah, you’re not,” he said. “You’re trying to protect yourself. But breaking news sis – you’re not doing a very good job of it.”  
“Cheers,” she muttered.  
“He’s texting you constantly,” Danny pointed out. “He’s on messenger all the time. He phones you. Maybe he does feel something.”  
She shook her head. “We’re like that even when we’re in the same country,” she said.  
“Maybe I should have a word in his lug,” he said.  
Her eyes widened in alarm. “Fuck sake Danny, no! Don’t you dare, I swear, I’ll kill you.”  
“Alright, keep your hair on,” he said, hands up. “Tell you what, go and get changed, I’ll finish the car and we’ll head into the city for the afternoon, go bargain hunting. How does that sound?”  
“Like some retail therapy just might be the answer,” she said, leaping to her feet. “Is McDonald’s still open in Argyle Street?”  
“Christ, aye,” he scoffed. “And Kentucky, and Pizza Hut, there’s loads of eats there. Shows how long it’s been since you’ve been into Glasgow.”  
“I should be good to go in about twenty minutes, that alright?” she called over her shoulder as she went indoors.  
“Aye, no bother.”  
True to her word, she was on time. Having showered and changed into jeans and trainers – she struggled to remember sneakers wasn’t native to her motherland – she’d washed her hair and left it in long, loose curls that swept almost to her hips. A light touch of makeup, and she was ready to shop the feet off her brother.  
“When’s Barry home?” she asked, throwing herself into the passenger seat of the car.  
“Late,” he replied. “Have you seen the olds yet?”  
Her eyebrows came down in a scowl. “No. I didn’t tell them I was coming over.”  
His lifted in surprise. “Wow.” He steered the car out of the drive, swinging it round to join the main flow of traffic.  
“I can’t be arsed with the hassle,” she said. “Mum constantly nit-picking, dad grinding over the past all the time. Can’t be doing with it all.”  
“I won’t say hee-haw,” he said. “Neither of them are talking to me anyway just now.”  
“Why not?”  
He sighed. “They don’t approve of Barry.”  
“Bloody hell,” she murmered. “Life’s too short to keep everybody around you happy, bro. Make sure you’re happy, and bollocks to everybody else. If they can’t accept your lifestyle choices, bugger them.”  
He shrugged, accelerating around a slow-moving car on the bypass. “I couldn’t care less what they think,” he said. “Barry’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, I’m not going to ditch him just because the olds don’t approve.”  
“Wise words,” she said. “You’d think they’d be happy if their kids were happy, but not those two. They’ll never change.”  
“I think I’d die of shock if they ever did change,” he laughed.  
*****  
They shopped until they dropped.  
Devon started foaming at the mouth when she found a shoe store with a sale, and bought five pairs of flip-flops with the thick, spongey soles. Three pairs of Nike trainers, and a pair of Sketchers.  
She followed Danny into Gap, where she bought Thranduil a couple of t-shirts and some joggers. In TopShop she found an adorable top with sequins, and couldn’t resist buying it, being attracted to anything that sparkled. Several more stores followed, and she bought a couple of hooded tops for Thranduil.  
“He’s texted you three times since we left the house,” Danny observed, sitting across from her in a crowded McDonalds.  
“And?” She glared at him as she took a bite of her burger.  
“Nothing,” he laughed. “Do something about this, Dev. I mean it. You’ve bought more for him today than you have for yourself. I’ve been watching you.”  
“What are you, the bloody Shopping Police?” she demanded.  
“If I was, you’d have bought probably half of what you did,” he replied. “What time’s your flight tomorrow?”  
“Half ten,” she replied.  
“And? You’re looking forward to seeing him?”  
She put her burger down. “Yeah...I’ve missed him, Dan. Really fucking missed him.”  
He nodded, in silent understanding. “You know what to do then.”  
*****  
Devon had been bored out of her head during the flight. Having slept too well the previous night, she was wide awake and hadn’t been able to doze the flight away. Instead, she’d watched the inane movie on offer, ate out of boredom rather than hunger, and read every magazine she could get her hands on. The music on board was garbage, and she couldn’t wait to land.  
Excitement bubbled in her veins as she finally trekked through the airport, knowing what was waiting for her at the other side. The passengers in front of her seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace, and she rounded them impatiently. Spotting Thranduil waiting patiently at the gate, she broke into a run.  
Squealing with delight, she jumped into his open arms, clinging to him as he turned her round in circles until she was dizzy. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he set her back down on her feet.  
“Did you have a good time?” he asked, a wide smile on his face.  
“Yeah, I did,” she told him. “It was great seeing Dan again.”  
“Did you miss me?” he joked, elbowing her.  
“Oh yes, with every breath that I took,” she said dramatically.  
They chatted non-stop on the drive home.  
“So, anything new?” she asked, as they pulled into the drive.  
He wrinkled his nose, putting the car into park. “No, not particularly,” he replied. “Work is the same, life at home is the same...oh, there is one thing new.”  
“Do tell,” she said, intrigued.  
“We have a lodger,” he replied.  
She gasped, staring at him. “A what?”  
“She was looking for somewhere to stay, and I couldn’t say no,” he said. “I really think you’ll like her.”  
“I can’t believe you did that without saying anything,” she said, a horrible sick feeling in her stomach. “How could you do something like that? Where does she sleep?”  
He chewed on the side of his mouth. “In my room.”  
Her eyes changed, as fury flooded through her. She leapt out of the car, slamming the door hard enough to shake the whole vehicle, and stormed into the house. Nothing looked out of place. No evidence of another woman in her space.  
She whirled round to glare at Thranduil as he came in at her back. “So where is she?” she demanded, hands on her hips. “This is so fucking wrong, I can’t believe this.”  
“Devon-“  
“Forget it!” she snapped. “I should’ve stayed where I was. Looks like there’s one too many in here now.”  
He sighed, glancing around. “I think she’s in my room,” he said quietly.  
“Good. She can fucking stay there.”  
“Devon,” he sighed, drawing out the two syllables. “Don’t be like this.”  
“How would you feel if it was the other way around?” she shouted, her anger finding a way to the surface as he moved towards his door. “How would you-oh my God!” She stopped, covering her mouth with her hands.  
Thranduil had opened his bedroom door, reached inside, and turned to her with a tiny ball of fluff. “Still jealous?” he teased.  
She stepped over to him, instantly in love with the tiny kitten held safely in his large hands. “You utter bastard,” she laughed. “You made me think – oh you are so dead!”  
He roared with laughter, handing the cat to her.  
She cradled her in her arms, stroking the soft fur. The kitten purred in contentment. “What’s she called?”  
“Pookie,” he replied, unable to keep the grin off his face.  
She lifted her eyes to his, shaking her head. “I am gonna kill you then bring you back to life so I can kill you all over again!”  
He tipped his head back and laughed heartily. “Impossible,” he said.  
“Ha. You forget I’m fully trained in restarting the human heart,” she said dryly, lifting the kitten up to her face. “Hello beautiful,” she murmered. “You are adorable!”  
“See? I knew you would like her,” he smirked, going through to the kitchen and putting the kettle on for coffee. “And your jealous mind thought I had a woman tucked away in here.” He folded his arms as he leaned against the worktop.  
“It’s none of my business if you do,” she replied. “I just think it would be the done thing to discuss someone else moving in, that’s all. Jealousy has nothing to do with it.”  
He said nothing, just smirked to himself as he made the coffee. “I’ll bring your luggage in from the car,” he said, handing her a mug.  
“I’ll get it,” she said, but he was already halfway out of the door. She sighed, turning her attention back to the cat. She was tiny, jet black with long hair, and a tiny little face that gazed up at her with complete trust and adoration. “I can see why he couldn’t say no to you, you gorgeous little thing,” she murmered.  
“What did you buy, half of Glasgow?” he quipped when he reappeared with her luggage. “I’m sure you left here with one holdall, not one holdall and three cases.”  
She grinned, putting Pookie onto the couch. “I bought you stuff as well,” she defended herself. “Lots of tops and joggers.”  
“And no flip-flops for yourself?”  
She opened her mouth and pointed at him, trying to come up with an excuse. And failing. “Oh bollocks,” she said instead with a laugh.  
“I thought so,” he said.  
They unpacked her luggage, lifting the kitten several times as she explored the insides of the cases.  
“These are incredible, thankyou,” he said, holding the hooded tops she had bought. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. “You shouldn’t have.”  
“I can’t go halfway around the world and not bring you back anything,” she told him. “Besides, they were practically giving them away. I hit at the right time, seventy five percent off. Can’t argue with that.”  
Late that evening, after supper, they sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch, watching a dvd. Pookie had given up trying to climb up Thranduil to chew on his hair, and was curled up on Devon’s lap, asleep.  
“There is something else,” he said softly, gazing at the screen. “I’ve met somebody.” He glanced at her.  
“I told you that you would,” she said, her heart beating so hard she felt as thought it was going to burst through her ribs. “What’s she like?” And more to the point, why the hell was she asking??  
He smiled. “She’s gorgeous, Devon. Absolutely gorgeous. She’s amazing. I’ve actually had strong feelings for her for quite a while, but I didn’t feel comfortable talking about it.”  
She was quiet for a minute. “I knew there was something,” she murmered eventually. “Remember our conversation when we were shopping?”  
He nodded, pursing his full mouth. “I remember. You’d hit too close to home for me to be comfortable with,” he said. “I wasn’t ready to talk.”  
Another silence.  
“This is why I wanted to bring up the subject in the first place,” she said after a long time. She looked at him. “Maybe it’s time I looked for somewhere else.”  
He frowned. “You’re being too hasty,” he said. “We don’t know how it’s going to turn out.”  
“How many dates have you been on?”  
“I never said I’d been on any,” he said.  
Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh honey...you haven’t told her?”  
He shook his head. “Not yet. I’m not sure how to. I don’t want to scare her off.”  
_Jesus _.__  
He was in an identical situation to her.  
“It’s not an easy one,” she murmered. “Has she given you any indication that she likes you?”  
“Oh I know she likes me,” he said. “I’m just not sure if that’s the extent of it.”  
“You’re never going to know unless you ask her,” she said softly.  
_Who the fuck am I kidding _?!__  
“I need to know the time’s right,” he said. “Anyway, I’m going to bed.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then stood. “Sleep well, little one.”  
“You too,” she murmered. Only once his bedroom door closed did she allow her tears to fall.  
*****  
Devon fell deeper and deeper into despair, wishing she’d stayed with her brother and hadn’t bothered returning to the States. Thranduil remained his usual cheery, attentive self, but things had changed between them. She tried to spend more time concentrating on Pookie when at home, but he seemed as attached to the kitten as she was, and more often than not they sat together playing with her.  
A few weeks passed.  
Thranduil became quieter, sensing the change in Devon. She withdrew even further into herself, becoming more and more miserable but trying to hide it. Something, somewhere had to give.  
She gazed out of the kitchen window as she stirred her coffee, seeing nothing. Thranduil had gone to the store for coke, leaving her alone with her thoughts. It didn’t matter what way she looked at the situation, it didn’t seem like things were ever going to be the same between them.  
Silent tears rolled down her cheek, and she sniffed as she wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
“Devon? Are you crying?”  
She jumped, not having heard him come back in. “No,” she said.  
Strong hands gently gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. “You have.”  
“Hormones or something,” she said. “I don’t feel well tonight. It must be heading for my time of the month or something.”  
“Are you ok?” he asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she insisted. “Honestly. Did you get the cola?”  
He nodded, sighing. “I got something else, too.”  
“Not another cat,” she joked half-heartedly.  
“No,” he smiled. “I saw her car.”  
Her face straightened. “And? Did you approach her?”  
He shook his head. “I left a rose under her window wiper.”  
Devon frowned. “How will she know who it’s from?” she asked. “Anyone could’ve left it there.”  
“She’ll know,” he said. “I know she will.”  
Her heart thundered hard against her ribs. “So what happens now?”  
He shrugged. “I wait. There is nothing else I can do.”  
On impulse, she rose up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I really hope this works for you honey, I really do,” she said quietly. “You deserve so much to be happy.”  
He tightened his arms around her back before releasing her. “I hope so too. She’ll either make me the happiest man alive, or break my heart into a thousand pieces. I’ll just have to wait and see.”  
She rubbed his arm as she stepped back. “Time will tell, I guess.”  
“I want you to promise me one thing,” he said, frowning slightly.  
“Anything.”  
“No matter how this works out, I want us to stay best friends,” he said. “No matter what. Do you promise?”  
She swallowed. “Of course I promise,” she replied. “I’ll always be around for you.”  
He exhaled through his nose. “I’m going to bed,” he said quietly, and dropped a soft kiss onto her cheek. “Goodnight, little one.”  
“I’m going to take the trash out and turn in for the night as well,” she said. “Goodnight, honey.”  
She watched him head to his room, his shoulders lowered in defeat, his head down. Her heart was crying out for him, but she knew there was nothing she could do. Wiping a few more tears away, she lifted the tied bag of garbage and headed outside. Walking towards the bin at the end of the drive, she stopped.  
Her heart stopped.  
Her breathing stopped.  
Everything stopped.  
Tucked under the window wiper of the car was a single red rose.  
She stared at it, frozen to the spot, unable to move. Eventually she gasped a breath of air in, her heart seeming to kick back to life again with a violent thud. The garbage bag fell from her grasp, and she slowly stepped towards the car.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she lifted the rose from under the wiper, her fingertip tracing the delicate petals. Turning back to the house, she ran up the drive, crashing in through the door. She went straight to Thranduil’s room, throwing the door open without knocking.  
He stood with his back to her, his hands resting on the window ledge before him. Dressed only in black pyjama bottoms, his long hair caressed his back.  
She stepped towards him, trying to stop her flow of tears.  
Very slowly, he turned to look at her, a blank expression on his face.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” she pleaded in a broken whisper. “Why?”  
“Because I was scared,” he whispered back. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”  
She shook her head, lowering it as she lifted her hands. “You have no idea.” Again, her words were no louder than a whisper. “No idea what I’ve been going through.”  
“I never wanted to hurt you,” he said softly.  
She lifted her head and gazed at him, still crying. “This is what’s been wrong with me for so long,” she said.  
He frowned in confusion. “What is?”  
She stepped closer to him, halting in front of him. Ice blue eyes gazed into hers. “I’ve been in love with you for so long, it’s destroying my life,” she said.  
He blinked, realisation eventually slamming home. The next instant he swept her into his arms, crushing his mouth to hers. His arms wound around her back holding her tightly against him, and hers went up around his neck. His soft, warm mouth coaxed hers into opening, and his tongue pushed inside as she went with him. She whimpered in desperation, twisting and turning to deepen the kiss, to take more of whatever he had to give. Her hands trailed across his shoulders and down his arms, before going back up again to frame his face.  
He lifted her off her feet without breaking the kiss, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. Her knees automatically parted so she sat astride him, her body fitted tightly against his. Large hands roamed up and down her back, caressed her waist, tangled in her hair.  
Her fingers explored his throat and neck, soft little moans sounding from her as his lips continued to move against hers. Pulling her head back, he trailed kisses down her neck, pausing here and there to lick her flesh, and to kiss the spot where her pulse thundered.  
He moved back up, capturing her mouth again with a soft, coaxing kiss. She moaned, wanting more, needing more. Her hips moved with a purpose as she rocked against him, the ache deep inside her screaming out for him to satisfy her. A deep groan rumbled through his chest, and his hands dropped to the cheeks of her ass, grinding her harder against him.  
She tore her mouth from his with a cry of passion, her eyes glazed, her chest heaving with the effort of trying to breathe. She gazed at him, her lips swollen from his kiss.  
“Are you sure about this?” he whispered.  
“I’ve never been as sure of anything in my whole life,” she replied. “There’s nothing I want more, than this.”  
He swallowed, staring deep into her eyes. Time seemed to stand still, and she wondered what was going through his mind. “What do you want?” he whispered.  
“Anything. Everything,” she said. “You.”  
He fell backwards onto the bed, taking her with him, as their lips met once more. A swift roll took them over so she was on her back, his hands everywhere as he kissed her with a growing hunger.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he murmered, working his way down her neck again. “So, so fucking long, it’s been driving me out of my mind.” His breath was hot against her skin. “I can’t think about anything else, just you.”  
Her mouth opened in a gasp as his hands closed over her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples through her clothing. A sharp pang of arousal centred between her legs, and she pushed her hips up closer to his, desperate for contact. His erection was hard and heavy against her, and she ground against it, causing him to groan against her neck.  
He pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling her with him so she sat astride him again, and lifted her t-shirt up and off, tossing it carelessly behind him. Both hands lifted to caress her through her bra, and she arched her back, pushing deeper into his hands. The thin lace that separated them felt like it was about three feet thick, and as though he had read her mind, he reached behind her and undid it. Sliding the straps down her arms, his swift intake of breath was audible.  
“My God, you’re perfect,” he murmered, kissing the soft mounds of flesh as his hands took their weight. She squirmed against him, her nipples aching for his touch. Soft, wet kisses covered her breasts in a slow, unhurried manner, making her insides clench. Her hips continued to grind against his.  
She threw her head back and moaned long and loud as his mouth finally brushed across one nipple, his soft lower lip dragging over it. “More babe, please...more,” she pleaded. He dragged his lip over her again, and she squirmed in his hold. She cried out as he flicked his tongue over the hard, puckered flesh, drawing it slowly into his mouth and sucking in rhythm to her hips movements. Her hands lifted to his hair, tangling in it and holding him against her. The arousal within her grew, and she could feel the dampness gathering between her spread legs.  
He appeared to be taking his time, alternating between licking and sucking her, sending her to dizzying heights. Her thighs tightened and flexed around him as her desperation grew. Turning his head, he repeated the heavenly torture on her other nipple, her cries of passion music to his ears.  
She felt the world tipping as he lowered her onto her back, settling between her legs comfortably. His mouth met hers, his kiss hungry and demanding. She gave everything to him, her hands touching every inch of flesh within her reach. A soft curtain of light blond hair surrounded them, tickling her arms and shoulders as he moved this way and that, deepening the kiss and taking everything he could from it.  
Closing her eyes, her hips lifted as his lips went wandering, down her neck, across her chest, into the valley between her breasts, across her stomach. The muscles there rippled as he pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses, dropping lower with each one. Gentle fingers peeled her leggings down, taking her underwear with them, and they disappeared somewhere. Warm hands rubbed her calves, massaged her thighs, and spread them.  
“Fuck,” he whispered, before swiping his tongue across her wet folds. She jerked at the contact, a lust-filled moan leaving her lips. He did it again, and on the third swipe he circled her clit, flicking it gently. Her hips bucked against him, as her hands swept through his hair and fisted in the long length. Suppressing a grin, he repeated the motion, then ran his tongue downwards and pushed it inside her.  
A guttural cry met his ears as he tasted her, her feet kicking restlessly at his sides. Her panting moans became louder and faster, her body writhing before him as he pleasured her.  
“You taste so sweet,” he murmered, licking her hungrily. “I could never get enough of this.”  
She couldn’t answer, the ability to speak or even think having disappeared as soon as he’d touched her. His arms wound around her hips, his hands settling on her abdomen as he kept going. She released one fist from his hair and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it hard in response to her grip, flexing his fingers through hers. A tremor rippled through her body, from head to foot.  
“Come for me, little one,” he whispered. “Let me taste everything you have.”  
His tongue wound around her clit, sucking hard in a rapid rhythm. She arched up off the bed with a strangled scream, convulsing in orgasm. Her body twisted and thrashed, but he held her down and maintained his sensual licks. The pleasure bordered on pain, filling her senses and blinding her to everything but what he was doing to her.  
His weight shifted as he wriggled out of his pyjama bottoms and lifted himself up over her, his mouth crushing hers. She wound her hands in his hair, gasping against him as she tried to kiss him with the same passion he was kissing her, fighting between his kiss and the need to breathe.  
He pulled back a little, a lazy smile curving his mouth. “I think you needed that,” he murmered.  
She nodded, still panting. Lifting her hips, she reached down between them and grasped his solid length.  
_Fuck me, he’s huge _, she thought. Her brother had been right.__  
His eyes closed as her hand tightened around him, his nostrils flaring as he fought for control. They opened again as she guided him to her opening, biting her bottom lip as she positioned him.  
“If this is sore, tell me,” he whispered, sucking on her bottom lip so she would release it, and she nodded. She gasped as he pushed into her, but not in pain.  
“Oh my God,” she moaned. “More, baby...more...please...”  
He lowered his head with a soft grunt as he pushed all the way in, her insides stretching to accommodate his length and girth. Lifting himself back up, he studied her. “Ok?”  
“Yes,” she replied. “Better than ok.”  
He held her gaze as he started to move, slow, deep thrusts that had her whimpering immediately. He felt so fucking good inside her, words couldn’t describe what she was feeling. Her inner muscles contracted around him, gripping him in the most intimate way possible. The ice blue of his eyes seemed to darken in passion, his breathing unsteady. She lifted her mouth to his, eager for his kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his tongue pushed inside, mimicking the rhythm of his hips against her.  
Stars exploded behind her closed eyes as the heat began to build, catching her by surprise.  
“You will come for me again,” he murmered against her, plunging deeper into her. Her body responded, coaxing him into moving faster. He rolled over, giving her dominant position astride him, without breaking the kiss. She moaned deep in her throat at the change in depth, rocking her hips against his.  
Tearing her mouth from his, she braced her hands on his broad shoulders for support, and lifted her weight, before lowering it again in a steady rhythm.  
“Faster, little one,” he whispered, gripping her hips. His rose to meet hers as she moved, the electricity between them intensifying rapidly. He held her hips steady and pounded rapidly up into her, making both of them moan as the sensations grew. Her head fell forwards, her breathing ragged, as her insides tensed and tightened. A helpless cry left her as she felt her body hurtling to another climax, with the promise of being even more intense than her first.  
“Let go baby,” he panted, not breaking rhythm.  
She quivered, her body exploding as she screamed and cried, tears of passion flooding down her cheeks as she went into total meltdown. Her arms shook with the effort of holding herself up, and he pulled her back down flush against him, rolling over and pinning her beneath him. Sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades as he thrust hard and fast, chasing his own release now that she had reached hers again. Her body continued to pulsate around him, squeezing him faster towards completion. She pressed her open mouth against his neck, sucking hard as he pounded as deep as he could reach.  
He threw his head back and roared like an animal as he orgasmed, his whole body jerking as he flooded her insides, before collapsing on top of her. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. Turning her face into his hair, she softly kissed his neck and face as he panted for breath.  
Eventually he lifted his head, kissing away the tears that still ran down her cheeks. “Don’t cry little one,” he whispered.  
“Happy tears,” she said, moving so his mouth was against hers. He kissed her with a soft, tender touch, the urgency to mate having been sated for the time being. He rolled them over onto their sides, still joined.  
Ice blue eyes stared into hers as he lifted tangled hair from her face, his expression serious. “I love you,” he said softly. “I think I always have.”  
She blinked, releasing another tear. “I love you too,” she whispered. “That’s why I went away, to try to get over you.”  
He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. “I don’t ever want you to get over me,” he said. “I don’t ever want you to feel that you have to put distance between us.”  
She inched forwards and touched her mouth to his, a soft moan sounding from him. He deepened the kiss, feeling himself stirring, and rolled her over onto her back again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 

Devon stretched and opened her eyes, blinking against the sunlight that filtered through the blinds. She frowned. The window was in the wrong place. It took a second or two for her to remember she’d fallen asleep in Thranduil’s bed, after a _long night _.__  
Smiling, she rolled over, facing the pillow he’d slept on. His space was empty, as he’d left for work, but the single rose from the previous night lay on the pillow, on top of a folded sheet of paper. She reached up and slid it towards her, opening it.  
_I love you x ___  
Her smile turned to a grin, and she rested the paper against her heart for a second or two. Getting up from the severely destroyed bed, she picked up his robe and put it on, padding through to the lounge.  
“Morning, Pookie,” she murmered, bending down to pet the kitten as she ambled towards her. Retrieving her cell phone, she went to camera mode and took a quick selfie, adding the words _I love you too x _and sending it.__  
Seconds later, a photo came back, of Thranduil smiling. A warm feeling welled up, and she sighed. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought he would share her feelings, and she found herself in a slightly shocked state having found out he did. Was she dreaming? She hoped not. This was a feeling she never wanted to let go.  
Her day dragged by.  
Every time Thranduil had a spare few minutes between lectures, he sent her a text. She missed him, and wanted to be with him. By the time mid-afternoon arrived, she’d made her decision. Tugging her sneakers on and brushing her long hair, she grabbed some change and left the house.  
Two bus routes later, and she was at the uni. The classes still had ten minutes to go, so she loitered around the parking lot and checked her emails on her phone to pass the time. The siren sounded signalling the end of the day, and she shoved her phone into her pocket, crossing over to the car they shared.  
Hoards of students flew through the doors, desperate to get out and have some freedom away from classes. Eventually, Thranduil appeared and came through the doors. He glanced up and spotted her, a wide grin appearing on his face, and he hurried over.  
“This is a lovely surprise, Beautiful,” he murmered against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you today.”  
“I missed you too,” she told him. “I got bored waiting at home, so I thought I’d meet you here.”  
He continued to grin. “I’m so glad you did,” he said, gazing into her eyes. His own eyes turned serious.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the change.  
He shook his head, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I just love you so fucking much,” he murmered. “So much.”  
“Don’t make me cry,” she whispered, feeling her own emotions rearing up again. “Take me home.”  
He lowered his warm mouth to hers once more, a slow, unhurried kiss that spoke of tightly leashed control on his part. “Let’s go,” he said, and opened the door for her. She climbed into the car, settling against the seat as she buckled up and waited for him to go around to his side.  
He didn’t. He stood with the door open, watching her.  
She gazed back at him, wondering what was wrong.  
He shook his head after a few moments, closing the door and walking around the vehicle.  
“You’re worrying me,” she said as he got in his side.  
“Why? Because I can’t believe you’re finally mine?” he asked, glancing at her. “Because I’m terrified this is a dream, and I’ll wake up and find out it isn’t real? Or because I’m scared I won’t be able to keep you happy?”  
She stared at him, surprised he felt so insecure. The car turned out of the parking lot, and she sighed. “Thranduil, this isn’t a dream,” she said, reaching over and taking one of his hands tightly in hers. “This is real. And how could you ever not make me happy? All I’ve ever wanted this last twelve months is to be with you, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
He glanced at her as he drove, inhaling through his nose. “I’ve just wanted you for so long little one, I’m scared I don’t have what it takes to keep you.”  
“You can’t think like that,” she told him. “I just wish last night had happened months ago.”  
He smiled, shaking his head. “It almost did,” he said.  
“What?”  
“I almost told you how I felt one day when we were Christmas shopping,” he told her. “But I didn’t want to ruin it if it had gone wrong.”  
She groaned, leaning her head back against the seat. “We’ve been idiots,” she decided, releasing his hand as he had to change gears.  
“Probably,” he agreed with a quick glance in her direction. “But the good thing is we have lots of time to make up for.” A smile accompanied his words, and she couldn’t help smile back. A sudden frown appeared over his eyes. “How did you get here?”  
“Flew,” she quipped.  
He laughed.  
“I took the bus,” she told him. “Why?”  
“That’s a tedious journey, beautiful. You have to change buses mid-route,” he said.  
“I know. I wanted to see you sooner, that’s all,” she replied. “Was that wrong?”  
“Of course not,” he said. “It’s a lovely surprise. I’m just worried about you taking two buses, that’s all.”  
She smiled. “I did it before we had the car,” she reminded him.  
“Not alone though, I was usually with you,” he pointed out. “Anyway, I’m glad we can share the ride home together. It’s boring driving alone.”  
She leaned over and switched the cd player on, sliding a sideways look at him at his choice of music. “I suppose I’ll have to get used to this a bit more,” she muttered, half to herself.  
“I’ll educate you in decent music,” he said, trying to suppress a grin at the look she gave him.  
“There’s nothing wrong with what I listen to,” she said with a laugh. “Maybe I should educate you.”  
“You can teach me whatever you wish,” he murmered, glancing at her with a smile. “Anything you wish.”  
“Different topic,” she said. “Do you fancy stopping off for a takeaway, or shall we cook tonight?”  
He shrugged. “Whatever suits, I don’t mind,” he replied. “What do you want to do?”  
“You,” she answered immediately. “But I’m afraid I have a small problem.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
She hesitated. “I’m a little sore,” she admitted, not sure of his reaction.  
“I’m sorry baby, I really am,” he sighed. “I tried so hard to take it slow, but I just couldn’t control myself.”  
“It’s not your fault, it was amazing,” she told him. “It’s just been quite a while since I last slept with anyone, that’s all. Don’t start feeling guilty on me!”  
He shook his head. “I should have been more gentle with you,” he said. “I just got carried away, and I shouldn’t have.” He reached across for her hand, gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be! Stop it, bloody hell. I hadn’t had sex in over two years, it’s not your fault,” she insisted. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“Yes, you should,” he replied. “You need to tell me these things, be able to talk to me. We’ve always talked about everything else. And two years? I thought you had a thing going with the guy from work who does the student placements?”  
She groaned. “I went on two dates with him.”  
“But you didn’t sleep with him?” he asked.  
“Hell, no! I wouldn’t have tapped that with someone else’s,” she spat. “He was a weirdo.”  
Thranduil grinned. The topic of conversation lapsed until later that night, when they’d eaten Chinese and were cuddled up on the couch.  
“So forgetting about the placement guy, you never had sex in two years?” he asked, running his fingers through the ends of her hair.  
She sat with her legs across his, her head on his shoulder. “Nope.”  
“Why not? You’re an attractive woman, Devon. You could have your pick,” he said.  
“Because for the first year nobody caught my eye or made me think about sex,” she told him. “And the second year...you were all I could think about. I didn’t want to have sex with anybody, except you.” Her eyes lifted and met his, and he read the honesty in the blue depths.  
“I’m not sure when I fell in love with you,” he murmered. “Not quite as long as a full year ago, but I don’t think there’s much in it. Probably around the eight, nine month mark.”  
She smiled, closing her eyes in contentment. “We got here eventually,” she said.  
His free hand gently caressed her thigh. “I do not know what I would have done if things had turned out different last night,” he said. “I couldn’t live with it any longer, I had to do something to either make us or break us. I couldn’t stand it any longer.”  
“That’s why I went home,” she replied. “It was too painful most days. I’d got to the stage where I was just wanting to curl up and cry all the time, and it’s not healthy. But being away from you made me realise just how much I needed to be around you.”  
“It hit me while you were away that I had to do something,” he said, his tone relaxed as though he was getting tired.  
“So you let me come home thinking you had moved a woman in,” she giggled.  
His laugh vibrated through his chest into her. “That was wicked, but I couldn’t help it,” he said. “Your reaction was priceless. You were so jealous.”  
“I know,” she told him. “I freaked out inside. I hated you and everything about you.”  
“And then you met Pookie and fell in love with her,” he said. He used the pad of his index finger to tip her chin up. “I promise to just hold you in bed tonight, but right now, I need to kiss you.”  
She closed her eyes as his soft, warm mouth brushed against hers, a lazy kiss that sent sparks through her as he flicked his tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance. She complied, and his arms tightened to lift her astride him as he explored her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual, just a meeting of sensual flesh enjoying sensual flesh. His tongue explored her mouth, coaxing hers into an erotic dance.  
Slowly pulling back with a murmer of contentment, he smiled at her. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asked.  
“Of course I will, if you want me to,” she replied. She tucked some of his hair behind his ear. “Don’t ever cut this, please. It’s amazing.”  
“If you want me to keep it long, I will,” he told her. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”  
She smiled, placing a quick kiss against his mouth. “I hate to break the mood here, but I really need to pee,” she laughed, disentangling herself from him. “And I’m kind of tired. Do you fancy curling up in bed and watching tv through there?”  
“Sounds ideal to me,” he agreed, as he hauled himself to his feet. “You go and do what you have to do, and I’ll make us a coffee.”  
“Ok,” she said, kissing him again as he leaned down, before leaving the lounge in the direction of the bathroom.  
*****  
The following day, Thranduil sent Devon a text telling her not to meet him from the uni, as he had a free period at the end of the day and would be home early. She decided to continue with the housework, and prepare a meal for him arriving home. Once the vacuuming, dusting, and laundry was completed, she set about trying to recreate the lasagne they’d had when he’d taken her out for a meal before she’d flown back to Scotland. Satisfied that the recipe had gone well and only time in the oven would tell, she made fresh garlic bread and had a bottle of wine chilled.  
Some candles on the table meant everything was set.  
He arrived home early as expected, bearing a huge bunch of roses as he stepped indoors. “For you, my lady,” he grinned, lowering his head to kiss her. His free arm slid around her and tugged her body tightly against his, as his kiss deepened and grew in passion. “Worth a shitty day,” he decided as he pulled back and handed her the flowers.  
“Oh babe, these are gorgeous,” she said. “Thankyou, you shouldn’t have.”  
He shrugged nonchalantly, dropping his rucksack onto the couch and lifting Pookie for her obligatory cuddle. “I wanted to,” he said. “I’m looking forward to when you come back to work...how many days now?”  
She laughed from the kitchen, where she was arranging the roses in a crystal vase. “The day after tomorrow,” she replied. “Are you lonely without me or something?”  
“Like you would not believe,” he told her. “Do you have any objections to people knowing we’re a couple?”  
“Not at all,” she said. “Why?”  
“I’m glad,” he sighed with relief. “I had to tell Ellanna this morning, she was pestering and pestering me like crazy. In the end I just told her you and I are involved.”  
“Oops, she won’t like that,” Devon smirked. “I’d better watch out for rat poison in the sugar.”  
“She wasn’t happy,” he agreed. “She huffed that I’d led her on and let her believe there was something between us, and I should’ve been more clear and concise.”  
She laughed.”I’ve heard you telling her to her face that you weren’t interested, what more does she want? I’ll have a word with her if she keeps it up – she knows I won’t miss and hit the wall. Besides,” she added, walking back to him. “You’re mine, and after waiting for you for so long, I am not going to share you.”  
“I don’t want to be shared,” he said. “Damn...I want you so bad...what have you done to me?” He swept her into his arms, burying his face in her neck and sighing. “I do not even want to be at work anymore, I just want to come home and hold you like this.”  
“I ache for you too when we’re apart,” she admitted, cradling his head against her. “There was a point when I hated myself for falling in love with you, I hated you for making me fall in love with you, and I just hated everyone and everything.”  
His arms tightened around her.  
“I didn’t want to be in love because it hurt so much,” she said quietly.  
He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, his emotions clear in his. “I never ever wanted you to suffer,” he whispered. “I was just too scared to tell you how I felt because I didn’t think you felt anything for me. You’ve never changed the way you are around me. I never saw any signs.”  
“That’s because I worked hard not to send them,” she replied. “If you knew how high my pulse rate and blood pressure went every time I saw you, or heard you, you would’ve known.”  
He smiled, dragging his thumb across her bottom lip. “What can I smell?” he asked suddenly.  
She wrinkled her nose. “Is it that bad?”  
“No, it smells delicious,” he said, releasing her and going through to the kitchen, where he spotted the table set out for them. “Oh my...a romantic candlelit dinner.” A grin appeared on his face.  
“Don’t get too excited,” she warned. “I’ve tried to do a lasagne like we had when we went out, remember the one?”  
“I don’t care if it’s toast and cheese,” he said. “It’s a meal together, that alone makes it special.”  
“Well it’s almost done, so go and freshen up, and it should be ready by the time you’re finished,” she said.  
“Kiss me first,” he demanded with a smirk. She laughed, standing on her toes to kiss him, and he left her with a wide grin.  
The lasagne turned out to be not quite as good as the one at the restaurant, but it was heading in the right direction. Devon decided that with some careful calculating, she could probably manage the next one to the standard she was looking for.  
“I have a question for you,” Thranduil said, taking a sip of wine and setting his glass down.  
She glanced over at him.  
“I know the expectation is that I court you and date you, buy you flowers and such like, which I promise I will do. I’ll take you out and spoil you, buy you flowers and chocolate and things like that, and take you wherever you wish to go. But...” He trailed off, seeming to lose confidence in what he was going to say.  
“But?” she prompted.  
He took a deep breath. “Move into my room, baby,” he said softly, taking her hand across the table. “I want to fall asleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to be there when you dream, when you steal the bed covers, and when you get up in a bad mood. I want to make love to you whenever you want me to, and I want to sleep every night with you held tightly in my arms.”  
She felt the sharp sting of tears building up in her eyes. “If that’s what you want, yes, I’ll move into your room,” she said. “To be honest, I don’t ever want to spend a night apart either. We’ve both waited so long for each other, there’s no need to bow down to what other people do.”  
He smiled, lifted his weight from his seat and leaned over to kiss her. “You make me so fucking happy,” he murmered, pulling back to gaze at her.  
“Why do you feel we need to date?” she asked. “Why flowers and whatnot? You don’t have to win me honey, you have me.”  
He frowned. “That does not mean I take you for granted,” he told her. “I still want to do all those things that everybody else does before they live together. I don’t want you to miss out on any of that, and I don’t want to miss anything either.”  
“I never guessed you were such a die-hard romantic,” she murmered, her dinner forgotten. “I knew you were romantic, I just didn’t know the depths.”  
He lifted his wine, having settled in his chair again. “I have an old-fashioned belief that a woman should be treated as though she is the most precious thing in the world,” he said. “Some women don’t like that, they prefer rough and tumble, for lack of a better phrase. I like to think that I will make you feel special, valued, appreciated. Loved.”  
“I already do,” she told him. “I’ve never felt anything as deep and intense as this my whole life.”  
He smiled. “Good. That means I’m doing something right,” he said.  
Devon suggested sharing a shower before bed, which Thranduil readily agreed to. She washed his hair and soaped him down, taking her time to explore the muscles kept hidden from everybody else, and loving every minute of it. She eventually sank down to her knees, taking him in her mouth as he stood to attention after having her hands roam all over him. Leaning his head back, he sighed in pleasure as her tongue worked magic on him, swirling around him, sucking hard on him, placing teasing little licks up and down his length. Her hands tickled the sensitive inside of his thighs before cupping and squeezing him, her mouth moving faster and taking him deeper.  
He lifted her back to her feet, growling as he crushed her mouth beneath his, turning and backing her against the tiled wall. Placing her legs around his waist, he entered her with a swift thrust and rocked into her, her moans and cries echoing around the confined space. The shower pelted against his back as he thrust faster, the steam surrounding them in an almost protective cocoon-like state.  
She clung to him as though he was the centre of the universe, meeting his hungry kisses and his demanding possession of her. Her orgasm came hard and fast, shattering her into pieces in his arms, her soul torn apart by the intensity. He followed a few heartbeats after her, pounding as deep as humanly possible as he filled her.  
Shortly after, he slowly slid her down his body so she stood on her own feet, gazing down at her. “My turn to wash you,” he said, lifting the liquid soap.  
The water had run cold by the time they finished.  
*****  
Three months later.  
Thranduil swung his hand entwined with Devon’s between them, his other hand in his jeans pocket. “I’m glad we came out for a walk today,” he said, smiling as he glanced at her.  
“Me too. It’s beautiful weather and it could change at any time,” she said. “And fresh air does you good.”  
“It does,” he agreed. The sun was warm, the sky a bright blue. “We spend so much time indoors with work, it’s nice to be outside for a change.”  
“Mmm,” she said. “I’ve had two new students enrol this week. I’ve a lot to do to bring them up to speed with joining so far into the course.”  
“Anything I can help with?” he asked, leading her across the lush green grass.  
“Unless you can loan me a sword to behead them if they don’t catch up on time,” she laughed. “No, they should be alright. They’re both pretty bright students, catching up shouldn’t be an issue.”  
“If the workload gets too heavy, I’ll help you grade your papers,” he offered.  
“Thankyou,” she said, smiling up at him. “I’m hoping that two more shouldn’t put that much more on me. Look babe...the swings are empty.”  
He laughed, knowing she had a weakness for swings. “Come on then, before the park fills up and we end up being talked about,” he said. “Our picture will be all over campus by the end of the weekend.”  
She giggled, jumping onto the swing and kicking herself into momentum. Thranduil stood behind her pushing every time she swung back, and she squealed as she went higher and higher. The more she screamed and laughed, the harder he pushed, until he eased off in case she flipped right over.  
Stepping to the side, he grabbed the swing, bringing it to a stop, and placed himself in front of her.  
“Marry me,” he whispered.  
Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened.  
“I know we haven’t been together for long, and if I’m rushing you I’m sorry, just tell me and-“  
She cut him off, launching herself into his arms and pressing her mouth against his. “Yes,” she whispered against him. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
He pulled back, shock in his eyes. “Yes?”  
“Yes!” she almost shouted, tears of joy in her eyes. “Thranduil, we’ve known each other for years, we’ve loved each other for such a long time, and we fit so well together,” she said. “We complement each other in every way, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What’s the point in waiting when we know if something feels right? I’d love to be your wife, and I’d love for you to be my husband. I love you so much.”  
He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, lifting a hand and gently wiping away a tear that escaped and rolled down her cheek. “I love you more than anything else in the world,” he murmered. “I love you so much, I don’t think I could ever make you see how much if I told you a thousand times a day, every day, for the next hundred years.” He stopped, stuffing a hand in his pocket and producing a small box. He turned it to face her and opened it. “I bought this about six weeks ago, I was just waiting for the right time. This is the right time.”  
He took the white gold ring from the cushion, the sunlight dazzling off the large diamond, and slid it onto her third finger. She lifted her gaze to him, a huge smile on her face despite the tears that trailed freely down her cheeks.  
“You will never know how much you mean to me,” she whispered, caught up in emotions so strong, she struggled to put her words together. “I love you, Professor Thranduil Oropherion, with all my heart and soul.”  
“And I love you too, Professor Devon Taylor-soon-to-be-Oropherion, with everything that I am and everything that I have,” he whispered back.  
Her eyes drifted closed as he brushed his warm, soft mouth against hers.  
“Forever,” he whispered.  
“Forever,” she whispered back.


End file.
